The present invention relates to a sheet distribution method and apparatus for performing sheet distribution operations such as collating and sorting.
Collating and sorting operations may be performed using a plurality of bins or trays and means for distributing sheets into the bins. In collation, one copy of each page of a manuscript is distributed into each bin to provide complete copies of the manuscript. In sorting, a plurality of copies of each page are distributed into the respective bins to sort the copies by pages.
It is often desired to perform a distribution operation such as collating or sorting which exceeds the number of bins. For example, where the apparatus comprises 20 bins it may be desired to collate 35 copies. One method of overcoming the problem is to collate 20 copies, remove the copies from the bins and then collate 15 more copies. However, this is undesirable in that the copying operation must be interrupted long enough for the operator to remove the first twenty collated copies from the bins. Another expedient is to provide another collating apparatus in series with the first apparatus. Although this increases the capacity of the system, it also increases the cost and the number of places in the sheet feed path where sheets can jam.
Another problem is how to sense for a jam or other sheet feed failure. Prior art apparatus comprise a separate sensor for each bin and electronic circuitry for scanning the outputs of the sensors. This arrangement is unnecessarily expensive and complex.